


Sole Mates

by dolce_piccante



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Bondage, Feet, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Laughter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sweat, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur finds out a secret from Merlin's past, he investigates in a way that Merlin finds quite hilarious. Fluff runs rampant, with a bit of darkness in there to season it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sole Mates

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest of thanks goes to D (millionstar) for helping me have the courage to write and post this! Originally posted at my LJ but figured it was worth a post here too.

In the land of Camelot many things were tradition. Dances practiced, dishes prepared for banquets, tasks of servants. But every so often there would be a change. New fabric from foreign lands to be woven into fashionable royal garb, a new thinker to help advise the crown, and even the blossoming of a loving relationship between prince and servant.

On a sunny May day, Prince Arthur and his personal servant Merlin were having a castle adventure at the suggestion of the prince. Any excuse to get out of manual labor went over well with his servant, so Merlin had followed his prince.

"Apparently there is a recently recovered instrument in the dungeon."

Merlin shivered while following behind the striding prince, wrinkling his nose. He kept his body close to the familiar stone walls of the castle.

"I don't like it down there. It's too...Yucky. And chilly."

Arthur smiled over his shoulder.

"Yes, Merlin. Dungeons tend to be yucky. And chilly," he said in an impression of Merlin's voice. The prince's voice returned to say, "That's kind of the entire point."

They travelled down the long, winding stone stairs to the dungeon. Many hallways and passages later they entered a large abandoned room, one neither had ever been in. Merlin couldn't remember anyone ever using the room. There wasn't much use for the dungeon as of late. Perhaps the people of Camelot had been on their best behavior due to spring fever.

It was rather sparse when compared to the rest of the castle. There was an old rack in the far right corner of the room that looked more like a fossil than a tool. A wooden table was pressed all the way to the left, with a chest of drawers made of the same wood near the rack. A handful of chairs were scattered around the room. There were not even instruments hung on the walls.

Tall white and red pillar candles burned and dripped, hanging from chandeliers and propped on each available stone surface. The room felt warm and was dimly lit. Once the wooden door was pulled shut it actually seemed intimate, not nearly as spooky as Merlin had expected.

Arthur approached the table in the center of the room with a white sheet thrown over it.

"This must be the recovered instrument."

He pulled the sheet off. The table was just about equal with Arthur's middle torso, long and luxurious looking with padded black leather covering the entire surface.

Merlin hummed.

“Looks like a table, to me.”

“Very astute, Merlin.” He pressed his hand in the center of the table, his palm sinking into the buttery black leather. “It feels barely used.” He looked at the restraints in each corner, a thick leather cuff hanging from each point. The narrow rectangular table looked quite elegant among the walls of grey stone. He moved down to the bottom restraints. “There are smaller restraints on the ankle cuffs,” he observed, fingering the rings. “How strange. Perhaps for bastinado?”

A glance at Merlin told him that the servant was more taken with a book he'd found next to the old rack. Typical. They're in a dungeon yet Merlin would find literature. He smiled at the sight of Merlin reading, his head ducked down slightly, fingers easily turning each page.

Eventually Merlin realized Arthur's voice had stopped chatting. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Arthur smiling at him. Heat bloomed under his cheeks. He put the book back on the rack, brushing his hands together.

"Shall we go back up? It is absolutely sweltering down here," Merlin said, pulling his blue tunic away from his chest. He adjusted his red scarf, which was rapidly becoming damp around his neck. "I thought it was supposed to be cold in a dungeon?"

"Here," Arthur said softly, pushing his hands up the front of Merlin's tunic. Their eyes locked, candlelight flickering gold off Merlin's eyes. He pressed their lips together. The brunet sighed happily, arms raising next to his head. "Allow me."

"Anytime, sire."

His shirt flew to the floor, hair ruffled.

"Cheeky git."

Merlin giggled, fingers pulling at Arthur's own black tunic.

"No, no, not yet, Merlin.” He dropped a kiss on Merlin's collar bone, licking the angled skin. “I wish to focus on you.”

“You are ever so generous, sire,” Merlin's voice purred, his hands settling on Arthur's arse. He squeezed him through his leggings. He felt his feet start to move, Arthur walking him to the new table.

“Why don't you get on?”

Merlin peered at the table over his shoulder.

“Really?”

“I believe it was never used,” Arthur said, palming the front of Merlin's breeches. Merlin leaned into him, squeezing his arse. “We can just play a bit.”

Merlin looked back to his lover, Arthur smirking innocently. The prince leaned forward to kiss his lips.

“Arthur,” Merlin smiled, eyelids fluttering shut. Arthur's strong arms wound around him, the firm weight of Arthur against him causing his heart to beat faster. He quietly admitted, “I love when you kiss me.”

“As do I,” Arthur giggled, kissing him again. “Each and every kiss.”

Merlin hopped up to sit on the bench, still kissing Arthur. He murmured, “Do your worst, sire,” and grinned.

Arthur chuckled, watching Merlin spread out on the table.

“You look rather comfortable like this. Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

Merlin looked at the restraints, Arthur slouching his brown boots down nearly to his ankles. He fastened the ring around his left ankle, Merlin's ankles just about a foot apart.

“This table is more plush than my cot.”

Arthur smiled and fastened the left ankle restraint.

“Perhaps we can move this table into your bedroom.”

“I believe you would like that, sire.”

Arthur grinned down at Merlin, fastening both wrists into their restraints. His wrists were also just about a foot apart, not actually spread eagle, but not tied totally together. He watched Merlin tug gently at each restraint which held his stretched limbs to each corner of the narrow table. The soft fur lining each blinding ensured no harm would come to the tender skin of his wrists and ankles.

“This is rather comfortable for a torture table,” Merlin said, suspicious creeping into his voice. He moved his feet as much as he could, his heels just about at the end of the table. “It is a perfect fit for my height.” He looked at Arthur, brows knitted together. “And it is seemingly brand new. Where did you say you procured this from?”

“Oh, you know, just a carpenter who constructs specialty tables...” Arthur moved to the bottom of the table, smiling at Merlin's sudden struggling. “Who finished it yesterday.”

“Yesterday? What—I thought this was an old table?”

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur tutted, sliding Merlin's left shoe off. Merlin tried to lift himself up, the restraints of his wrists rattling. “I thought you knew me. I don't do well with used merchandise.”

“But...But why did you...” Merlin's voice tapered off as his other shoe was slowly removed from his long foot. He curled his toes over. Arthur chuckled softly, tugging his socks off with equal slowness. “Why am I barefoot?”

“I have a few questions for you, Merlin.”

“Q-Questions? For me? About what?”

“You babble when you're nervous,” Arthur said, smirking and leaning against the foot of the table. “Do you realize that?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you not trust me, servant?”

Merlin inhaled sharply, clenching his fists. Despite his confusion about Arthur's sudden desire to have him bound to this table, he could not help but feel hot inside. Whenever the prince took that sort of tone with him he was helpless, arousal coloring every inch of his body.

“Of course I trust you, sire.”

And that was the truth. He trusted Arthur more than anyone in his life, or anyone who would ever come into his life. His cock throbbed against his thigh, a bulge quickly building underneath his breeches. Arthur was always full of surprises, and this role play must have been some sort of early birthday gift or reward for good work.

Arthur appeared at the top of the table. He looked over the bare torso on display with a blank expression on his face. He dragged his fingertips down the divot of Merlin's lean stomach.

“Then you will have no problem answering my questions, correct?”

“Of course, sire,” Merlin said, gulping. He stretched his neck to the left, light touches teasing the right side of his neck. “Whatever you wish to know, I will tell you.”

Arthur dragged his fingers to Merlin's hands. He stroked over his calloused palms, Merlin groaning softly. Fingers moved slowly down his wrists, tracing over the dark veins that stood out against Merlin's inner arms. He leaned down, sucking gently on the middle of Merlin's arm, tonguing the thin skin that gave way to his pulse.

“Good God, Arthur,” Merlin said, moan in his voice. He shut his eyes. “I'm going to burst out of my breeches. Who knew that spot could feel so amazing?”

Arthur smiled against his skin. He wondered if Merlin would be quite as happy when he moved onto the next part of his plan. He brought his fingers just about Merlin's armpits. The brunet woke up from his lusty daze, eyes sharp and alert.

“What are you doing?”

Arthur barely had to lean down to reach Merlin, the table at the perfect height for him to not have to bend.

"Did you not say that you desired to become better acquainted with my lips?"

"Well, yes," Merlin blurted out quickly, tugging the restraints that held his arms down and straight above his head. "But I meant more kissing! On my lips, I mean!" His eyes tried to find Arthur's face, but all he could see was the shimmer of his golden hair, He craned his neck and pushed the top of his head into the padded wooden table, managing to make eye contact with the calm prince. "Please, just--"

Arthur gripped his hair, directing his vision back to flickering red candle light that painted the high ceiling.

"And my tongue, Merlin."

The soft flat of Arthur's tongue lapped gently along the pale divot of his slender bicep, Merlin mewling and turning his head away. This was all too much for him. Just kissing Arthur made him nearly delirious; a tongue bath threatened to cause hysteria to erupt.

A tongue barely brushed along the tender skin to the side of his dark tuft of hair. Arthur's quiet chuckle at his jump made him huff, especially when the lick was deeper and slower and so deliberately dragged through the center of his over sensitive underarm. His arm jerked in his restraint. He bit his lips together between his teeth, clenching his face in a most stubborn way.

"Did you not say--"

"Ah--Arth--" his voice hiccuped, a groan almost escaping from his lips.

"You interrupted me," Arthur murmured near his ear, licking the sensitive spot just behind his ear with equal, torturous gentleness.

Merlin's eyes nearly rolled back in his head, but all he could gasp out was, "Arthur--"

Arthur's voice growled, "You dare address me by my name, servant?"

"I mean--" Merlin's eyes blinked rapidly. "Sire, I'm not sure what this is all about," Merlin said, voice quivering almost as much as his stomach. Maybe this was not actually a role play. Maybe he had actually upset the prince and was to be punished!

A tiny part of Arthur adored the begging tone in Merlin's voice, his eyes wide as saucers while he searched the prince's face for a clue.

Merlin's full mouth fell open to gasp, "I--I--"

"If you would stop babbling for just one moment of your idiotic life perhaps you would receive the answer you are looking for."

Merlin smiled, a sense of relief flooding through him.

"There must be something wrong with me if you calling me an idiot puts me at ease."

Arthur offered him a sly smile.

"I received reports that you were caught in the stables," the prince's lips pursed a bit, arrogance flattening his expression, "fraternizing."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed, lips a perfect O shape.

"What?" he laughed, snorting. "Doing what? When? And with who?"

"The babbling, Merlin. The babbling."

"Sorry, sorry!"

Arthur cleared his throat, strolling around the table. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You and a stable hand named Bradley would...relieve each other, yes?"

"What!?" Merlin screeched, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Bradley!? Bradley worked in the stables for barely a month before he left Camelot altogether! I haven't seen him in well over two years!"

"Did you fraternize?" Arthur asked calmly.

"No! What--I never even--" He took a quick breath to keep up with the words tumbling from his brain to his mouth. "Bradley and I were friends for all of a moment and, yes," he admitted, "we spent time together, but we never even kissed! Arthur, you must believe me!"

"Did I say that you kissed Bradley?"

"You--You--" Merlins mouth moved without sound, his posture surprisingly relaxed for someone snuggly bound by leather at the wrists and ankles to a long torture table. "Well, no, you did not. But what do you mean fraternize?"

Arthur rounded the table to stand at the opposite end. Merlin struggled to lift his head and see the prince. He gasped, a light touch running up the arch of his left foot.

"What--Wh--" Merlin's body jolted again, soft fingertips stroking underneath his long toes. Arthur offered no answer, Merlin's skin suddenly hot and sweaty. Had the candles erupted into flames? Sweat pooled in the dips of his torso. His feet arched upward then pointed, his toes curling in on themselves. "Arthur, please," he said with a breathy giggle, "you know I'm quite ticklish."

"Bradley surely knew that."

Merlin's wiggling halted.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Bradley was well acquainted with your feet, isn't that correct, Merlin?"

Merlin's teeth ground together. He muttered, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why did you keep this perversion from me?"

Keeping in the trend of answering a question with a question, Merlin demanded, "Are you seriously angry with me for getting one foot massage years ago?"

"We agreed months ago that, upon becoming intimate, we would keep no secrets. We shared each and every person that we had kissed, had touched," Arthur said, fingers gently fastening a small leather loop around Merlin's big right toe.

"Um, what the hell is that for?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur's retelling of their agreement. "Hello?" He tried to wiggle his toes, but the leather held his foot flexed and vertical. His breathing sped up. "Arthur?"

"Did I not share with you everyone on my list?"

"Yes, you did! And I did as well." Merlin's voice sped up as his other toe was restrained in a matching toe cuff. "I have not thought of that night since that night. I swear it, sire."

There was a pause, the prince studying his servant's high, soft, pale arches, the bottoms of his feet flushed a tender pink color. The balls of his feet were plump and round, as were the pads of each long toe. It was strange that a person meant to serve would have such spotless, almost pretty feet.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice whispered.

Arthur extended two fingers on each hand, unable to resist watching Merlin's sweating face. He lightly stroked up and down both arches, the brunet giggling loudly and jerking at his bindings, his knobby knees attempting to pop up off the table. His head was thrown back, all of his teeth revealed while he laughed. The sight caused Arthur to smile wide.

"You know how much I love the sound of your laughter, Merlin."

"No," Merlin groaned while giggling, shaking his head as fast as he could. "Please! Please don't!"

"You had no problem when we did this in bed last week..."

 

"You have the softest skin," Arthur murmured into his neck. Early morning sunlight spread out over Merlin's skin like a warm, milk hued blanket. "How do you manage to feel so clean? So...Soft. I know all too well about your limited attention to bathing."

He placed a light kiss there, Merlin humming and mumbling a sleepy response of, "Feels so good." He rubbed his bare feet against Arthur's shins, smiling with his eyes shut at the feeling of light blond hair tickling his sensitive skin. "I bathe all the time. Especially..." He laced his fingers with Arthur's for a moment. "...When I know someone will be smelling me."

"Hmmm," the prince hummed, taking a deep breath behind Merlin's ear. Heady, soapy, sweet, masculine, metallic. Heat. And honey. "I do love smelling you."

Fingertips travelled from Merlin's fuzzy navel, through his smattering of downy chest hair, all the way to the dip of his throat. Arthur kissed his neck again, hungrily opening his lips to suck. Merlin's hand rubbed his outer thigh. The prince could not get enough of Merlin's sighed shivers.

"I can't stop touching you."

"Please, don't, sire."

Arthur's chuckle was low and deep against Merlin's skin

"You tease me, servant."

He gently dug his fingers into Merlin's sides.

"Ah! Ahaha!" Merlin giggled softly and jerked in his arms, Arthur tightening his hold on him. "Arthur," Merlin's voice purred, still giggling. "That tickles."

"Do you wish me to stop?"

Merlin thought a moment, smiling against his pillow. He bit his bottom lip, Arthur kissing behind his ear.

"No," he whispered, his voice breaking off into louder giggles once Arthur resumed. He could only take a few seconds until he laughed,"Alright, alright!"

Merlin tried to wiggle away, squirming onto his back. Arthur grinned and let him move away. He rested his face on his hand to watch his lover calm down.

"My sweet Merlin," he said softly, reaching out to touch his navel. Merlin giggled nervously and jumped, then relaxed. "So ticklish."

"It is most definitely one of my weaknesses."

"Lift up your arms."

Merlin's face scrunched, his arms crossing tight over his chest.

"Why?"

Arthur got up to his knees, smirking in that prattish manner that half infuriated and half aroused Merlin.

"Because I command it."

Merlin opened his mouth, voicing a pout with a high pitched squeak.

"But--"

"Do not make me ask again, Merlin."

"I--" Merlin flushed, lifting his arms just about to ear level. How could he expose one of the most tender parts of his body to his prince, who had a sudden urge to torment said tender parts? He saw Arthur's smiling eyes, his lips threatening to grin at this strange standoff they had gotten into. "Sire," he drawled. "Please."

"Please what, Merlin?" Arthur asked, lips trembling not to laugh at Merlin's horrified expression. He straddled Merlin's hips, jutting his chin up. "Higher."

Merlin looked from wrist to wrist, looking nervously back to Arthur. He inched his wrists up, now at the crown of his head. He still tried to keep his elbows glued to his sides.

"Higher, Merlin." Arthur leaned down, brushing his lips over his chin. "And I promise you I will make this a most pleasurable experience for you."

That got Merlin's eyebrows to rise. His arms followed suit, stretching up to hold onto Arthur's majestic bed frame. He couldn't look at the blond, nerves and embarrassment and some other sort of heat coursing through his body.

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur breathed. He touched the insides of both of Merlin's biceps. "You have the purest skin." His fingers dropped lower, barely touching the dark hair that dusted his underarms. "And softest hair."

He watched Merlin's face twitch in an attempt not to laugh. Arthur laughed warmly.

"Please laugh, Merlin, if you feel so inclined." He kissed Merlin's cheek, whispering, "I love the sound of your laughter."

A sharp prod under both arms ripped a surprised laugh from Merlin, Arthur giggling along with him.

"Arthur," Merlin giggled, elbows bent. "I can't keep my arms up if you continue to do that!"

Arthur ground himself against Merlin, tickling him under the arms again. Merlin laughed, a confused moan tailing his giggles.

"What...What is this?" he asked happily between long seconds of Arthur's fingers wiggling under his arms, his chest heaving slightly. Arthur kissed his neck, sucking with gentle motions, his fingers spidering down Merlin's sides. Merlin laughed, "This is strange!"

Arthur giggled.

"You seem to like it," he said, giving Merlin's straining cock a pointed look. "A lot."

"I must be losing my mind."

"Ah, Merlin. Your mind was lost long ago. Along with your chastity."

"Oi!" Merlin dropped one arm to gently slap Arthur's shoulder, the prince snickering. Merlin quirked an eyebrow, thrusting his fingers under Arthur's arm.

"Hey!" Arthur fell to the side, holding his muscular arms tight to his body. Merlin's eyes lit up. "None of that Merlin," he grumbled. "None of it."

"Oh really?"

Merlin pounced on him, laughter from both men filling the air.

 

"....You rather liked it, if I recall," Arthur said.

"Yes, but--That was in bed!" Merlin said, giggled breathiness starting to warp his words. "With kissing and cuddling and in bed!"

He gasped to keep up, still laughing and wiggling his toes, which Arthur had found were quite sensitive to light touches.

"I suggest you start explaining yourself, deviant."

"My feet hurt!" Merlin squealed, his laughing growing more and more by the second. He sucked in a deep breath of air, only to half giggle/half speed speak it out to say, "I was tired and my ankles were swollen--Oh! Oh not there, Arth--Ahaha!--From work that day and Bradley just--He just--Hahahha! He just offered so I said okay and that was--Haha!--it!"

Arthur stopped his fingers and their evil strokes. He approached the top of the table, Merlin panting, his hair matted to his forehead.

"You're a bastard," he panted at Arthur.

Arthur raised one eyebrow, extending his fingers towards Merlin's dark, damp underarms.

"Nooooo, no, no, no!" Merlin blurted out, suddenly perked up, watching the prince's strong fingers come closer and closer. "Not there, Arthur! Not---" His body shook with laughter, his eyes tightly shut as tingles vibrated uncontrollably under Arthur's fingertips. "Arthur!" he wailed, biceps rounding in an attempt to escape. "Please! I've told you everything!"

"I suppose I believe you," Arthur said. He removed his fingers, wiping them over the center of Merlin's already sweaty chest. "You're positively dripping, Merlin. All from a bit of tickling?"

Merlin slumped on the table yet again, his fingers curled loosely towards his palms, his flat stomach heaving up and down with breath. He said nothing, though his dazed look conveyed the message of pure hatred that his mouth could not form.

"You enjoyed having your feet massaged?"

Merlin's eyes squinted up at him, his face flushed and heated.

"Y-Yes," he said, nodding as much as his body would allow. "I admit, it was a relief. It felt good." He swallowed roughly, his throat parched from inhaling so much. "That was back when you would give me physically exhausting tasks for the entire day, simply to see if I would obey you."

"You were quite terrible at those tasks, Merlin."

"Yeah, well," Merlin said bashfully. He turned his face away from Arthur. "It was still uncomfortable at times, whether you liked my efforts or not."

Arthur brushed Merlin's sweat dampened hair off his forehead. He stroked the side of his face to his neck.

"My poor Merlin," Arthur murmured, thumb circling his right nipple. "I've been quite evil to you today, have I not?"

"I'm not answering that question." Merlin's big eyes fluttered shut with a relieved sigh, Arthur squeezing the top of his shoulder firmly. "That feels wonderful, sire. Thank you."

Arthur chuckled.

"Well, you're on your best behavior now, aren't you? All giggled out and suddenly obedient."

He flattened both palms on Merlin's chest, circling Merlin's nipples before massaging the wiry muscles around his neck. The brunet groaned softly, tilting his head to the side.

"Why did you never ask me to attend to your feet?"

Merlin's mouth fell open, eyes blinking confused up at Arthur.

"You mean, why did I not ask the Prince of Camelot to rub my smelly feet after a long day of work?"

Arthur leaned his bum on the table, fingers now rubbing hypnotizing circles along Merlin's scalp.

“I am your master, Merlin,” he murmured. He laid a path of soft licks from his pulse point to his jaw. “I would attend to your comfort any way I could.”

He pressed his lips to his jawline, pressing kisses closer to his mouth. He waited for Merlin to tilt his head in just the right direction, their mouths wetly sliding together. They hummed at the familiar burn that erupted in both of their bellies, warmth flooding through the royal and his servant.

"I would," Arthur whispered. His fingers stroked Merlin's sweaty hair off his hot forehead, pressing another sticky kiss to his lips. Merlin moaned under him, wrist restrains flexing. "I would do anything to please you."

"Untie me," he begged. His eyes, which were normally the brightest of blue, glowed amber. "I want to touch you. So badly, my prince."

Arthur nibbled his bottom lip, eyes trailing down to Merlin's trembling toes and back up to his blushing face.

"I rather like you like this."

Arthur buried his face under Merlin's right arm, the wizard whimpering and arching his back as much as he could.

"Fuck," Arthur muttered, inhaling deeply. Merlin mewled and nuzzled his face in Arthur's hair. Hearing Arthur curse was always so wildly arousing. "You reek of such musk, Merlin."

"I-I am sorry, sire," Merlin said, voice trembling and skin absolutely prickling. "I have been sweating."

"Sweet like a man."

Merlin's eyes flicked back to deep blue, his eyes wide and bulging out of his head. He gasped, the prince lapping at the soft hair under his arm with full tongued strokes.

“You taste like...My tongue feels like it's tingling.”

“My skin feels like I am vibrating.”

Arthur's fingers twitched upward, touching the restraints of Merlin's wrists. He thought for a moment, Merlin panting beneath him, then paused. He smiled at his servant, removing himself from the top of the table. Merlin whined.

“Please, keep going, sire.” His eyes darted to his middle, his cock outlined thickly against his breeches. The loose material had gone tight. “I...I'm begging you.”

“Oh, you have yet to begin begging, my sweet,” Arthur drawled, dragging his fingers purposely over Merlin's cock in his journey to the bottom of the table. Merlin whimpered and bucked. Arthur chuckled. “Perhaps I shall keep you on edge all day and night?”

“No, sire, please!”

Arthur settled at the bottom of the table. He took a deep breath, sighing it out. He smirked when he saw Merlin's dramatic eye roll.

“Shall I tickle you first? Or lick?”

“Lick,” Merlin said immediately.

Arthur fluttered his fingers over Merlin's soft arches, Merlin laughing loud with a full body jolt.

“Arthur!”

“Soles or toes?” Arthur calmly questioned.

“Neither!”

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur sighed. “How foolish of you to ignore the question.”

He used one hand to scratch under Merlin's right toes, his opposite fingers dragging down Merlin's left sole. Merlin's wild laughter ricocheted around the stone room.

“Pleeeeease! Please, stop! Mercy!!”

Arthur stopped after a couple of seconds, Merlin's body falling slack against the leather. He watched Merlin pant and sweat, the servant red faced and glowing. He did not want to actually torture Merlin, just have a bit of fun with him. Perhaps he deserved a reward for being such an excellent sport.

He slipped the small leather ring around Merlin's big toe off. His foot seemed to sigh in relief, toes curling in on themselves. His soles wrinkled, the skin a touch pink due to all the attention they had been receiving. He could hear Merlin breathe, “Thank you, sire,” from the top of the table.

Arthur kissed the base of his big toe, where the strap had pulled his feet back. Merlin jumped and giggled nervously before relaxing against his lips. Arthur repeated the removal on his other foot, Merlin not even jumping while his toes were kissed. The prince held onto his foot with both hands, nudging his nose against his big toe.

“You like this?”

He kissed the pad of his toe, kissing all along the ball of his foot.

Merlin sighed, “Yes, sire,” in such a sweet, soft voice Arthur nearly swooned.

“Gods, Merlin. I'm going to have to torture you more often.”

Merlin laughed loudly.

“If this is to be my torture I'll have to act up more.”

“For some reason I don't believe that will be an issue.”

He smiled at the sound of Merlin tittering soft laughter again, focusing on the skin under his right pinky toe. That seemed to cause quite a spark with the brunet, Merlin's sighs higher and breathier. The only issue with this table was that he was unable to see Merlin's face from his feet. Perhaps he would have to commission a slight rebuild.

While contemplating a new table, his mouth had a mind of its own. He licked and sucked down Merlin's arch, dragging his teeth absentmindedly along his heel.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice drawled on a breathy, endless moan. How in the world had a cocky prince become selfless enough to worship at his servant's feet? Merlin's brain could not even try to think about that at the moment. The only thing his brain could do was pump his body full of rolling heat, while prompted his mouth to exhale, "Oh, God, Arthur..."

"Hmm...” The prince blinked quickly, glancing up at the tent in Merlin's breeches. “Like this?"

The prince watched Merlin's long toes flex upward as he licked the underside of each toe, starting at the smooth skin at the base of his toe, moving up the long stretch that led to each fleshy pad. He kept his tongue wet, slowly drawing his tongue up each toe, only for Merlin's toes to flop lazily forward when released by Arthur's slow lick. Each pass of his tongue drew a quiet groan from Merlin, often punctuated by needy gasps.

"Sire," Merlin breathed.

The soft skin on the bottom's of Merlin's feet were damp with saliva, Arthur's warm breath keeping his feet moist and sensitive. That made it all the more jolting when the prince started to gently dig his fingertips into the tender arch of Merlin's right foot.

"No, no, no, no tickling, Arthur!" Merlin's uncontrollable melodic giggles bubbled from his open mouth, his feet flexing. "Oh ple-hehehe-ase,” he said, slow clucks of laughter interrupting his voice. “Please, no more!"

Arthur laughed quietly and stopped, returning to deep presses up Merlin's arches.

“Is this how you enjoy being massaged?”

Merlin nodded. He swallowed, breathing quickly in and out of his nose.

“Yes, sire.”

Arthur looked up at him but did not stop massaging his fleshy skin, thumbing the muscles underneath the balls of his feet. He squeezed on the tendon that ran at the bottom of his leg, rubbing around his ankle.

“Just like that,” Merlin whispered, grinning with his eyes shut.

“Do you feel guilty, Merlin?”

Merlin thought for a moment, his toes involuntarily wiggling in Arthur's hands. Arthur wondered if Merlin's toes wiggled while he thought all the time, even when he was wearing shoes.

“I am not guilty that I enjoy the sensation,” he said, a sort of wisdom coloring his voice. “I am unhappy that my one prior foot massage upset you, because I never wish to upset you. But I am not ashamed to enjoy pleasure. I love my body and all that comes with it.”

“Mmm, I love your body too,” Arthur said, placing a light kiss on Merlin's left arch. “From head to toe.”

Merlin giggled quietly, his toes wiggling again.

“Will you untie me now, sire? Have I been punished enough?”

Arthur chuckled at the punctuated tone Merlin used for the word punished. He moved to Merlin's thighs, palming him through his breeches.

“Little tease.”

Merlin gasped and arched as much as he could, hazy eyes locked on Arthur. He recognized that expression on Merlin's face. On nights when he was so tired from the day's work he would look dazed, but would also go into some sort of super arousal.

“I cannot help it, sire. You have been toying with me for what feels like forever.” His sleepy eyes twinkled, a flash of gold behind his blue. “Not that I am complaining.”

“Forever?” Arthur chuckled, unlacing his breeches. He pulled them down his slender legs, marveling at the wiry muscles of his thighs. Candlelight licked off his milky skin. “It has been mere minutes.”

He leaned down, biting on his right inner thigh and sucking slowly. Merlin groaned openly, muscles twitching.

“But I suppose I shall reward your honesty.” Another hot suck further up his fuzzy thigh, almost to the crease of his groin. “And your earnestness.”

When Arthur's mouth closed around his plump, dripping head Merlin barked out a shout, slamming his head into the soft leather table. He did not play with his servant; Merlin had withstood enough teasing for that day. He jerked his shaft while lowering his sucks, nearly low enough that Merlin's dark hair brushed against his nose.

“Ohhh, oh, God, Arthur!” Merlin said on a groan, his mouth stuck open.

His entire body shuddered, a telltale whimper the sign of just how close he was. His knees popped up off the padded bench, ankles straining in their cuffs. Arthur pulled his mouth off, still jerking him firmly.

“Would you like to wrap your legs around me, servant?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, eyes pleading with Arthur. Arthur quirked an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by Merlin's writhing, sweating predicament. He fluttered his free fingers behind Merlin's cock, barely brushing against his tightening balls. “ARTHUR!”

“And fuck my face, servant?”

“Yes, sire!” Merlin's hips attempted to jerk upward, desperate for more. A sly smile stretched across Arthur's face, tongue sliding over his slit. “Please!”

Arthur relented, palming Merlin's balls and swallowing him whole. All he had to do was brush his thumb between Merlin's sweating cheeks to send him into bliss. Merlin's gasps echoed around the dungeon until one final gasp caused him to just move his mouth, eyes locked with Arthur's face.

When he felt his eyes go amber he clenched them shut, arching his neck backwards. All four restrains were put to the test by his thrashing limbs. He emptied into Arthur's sucking mouth, groaning long and low in his throat. He pulsed and throbbed until he could barely breathe anymore, his body limp on the table. He smiled wildly, groaning again.

“Sweet mercy of stars, Arthur....”

While Arthur discreetly swallowed and wiped his lips, he smiled. Merlin's brain must have still been orgasmically scrambled. He unbuckled Merlin's lower restraints. He lifted each limp leg, pressing slow kisses around each ankle.

“You are my king,” Merlin babbled, his voice similar to when he had ingested a bit too much wine. Arthur smiled, clearly amused, and rubbed his hand over Merlin's stomach, his servant utterly satiated. “My everything,” Merlin continued, lush eyelashes extra heavy looking. “The only thing. My sun and moon and stars and sky.”

“I am so pleased you have enjoyed yourself in here,” Arthur said, gesturing to their surroundings, “seeing as I set it up myself.”

Merlin blinked sleepily, smiling wider.

“You did?”

Arthur ducked down to unfasten his wrists, treating them to the same circle of kisses his ankles received. He remained silent while Merlin breathed quietly, eyes never leaving Arthur's face.

“I figured if we wished to...Explore each other further, we could use another location besides my chambers.”

“Candles and all?”

“Candles and all.”

He cupped Merlin's face, their lips opening together for a wet kiss. His eyes flutterer shut, the familiar balmy heat of Merlin's bare skin sliding against his body. Merlin's arms wrapped around him to pull him closer, the prince's knee coming to rest on the table.

“You are a bear of a man. A stallion,” Merlin murmured, holding Arthur's cheeks. He tilted his head, soft lips pressing another kiss, their tongues gently tasting. Strong thighs hugged Merlin's hips. “The greatest warrior the world has ever seen.” They shared another longer kiss, Arthur's body flattening on top of Merlin's. “And have a heart as big as the sun.” His hand slid down the laces of Arthur's shirt, bypassing his broad chest to grip him through his breeches. “With a cock to match.”

Arthur grinned, “You also get poetic when tickled, in addition to obedient.”

Merlin snuffled a dorky laugh, his teeth nudging Arthur's mouth.

“Now, sire, tell me what I will have to do wrong to earn a good, long fucking?”

Arthur's eyes lulled, Merlin's deft fingers pulling at the laces stretched across his chest. He sucked on Merlin's bottom lip, tongue gliding over his teeth until Merlin groaned, nipping the tip of Arthur's tongue. He ground upwards, pelvis meeting the hard line of Arthur's cock. His legs moved underneath him until Arthur pushed his breeches fully off his body.

“I understand if I must be tortured first,” Merlin said, blinking his wide blue eyes with a small smirk on his face. “Whatever you believe best for the good of kingdom. Or...” He slid his hand up the front of Arthur's tunic. He softly traced around his navel, able to see in his mind the soft blond hair that led to below his breeches. “Perhaps you would like to try your new toy?”

Arthur laughed low in his throat.

“I think not, Merlin,” he replied cockily. “This was a gift for you.”

Merlin sat up slightly, tugging at the bottom of Arthur's tunic. Arthur lifted himself enough to shrug it off, planting his hands on either side of Merlin's head. He roughly brought their lips together, Merlin pushing his breeches down the curve of his rounded arse.

“Merlin,” he moaned, Merlin's hands already stroking him to full, leaking hardness. The brunet used his feet to push Arthur's breeches down, the prince toeing his brown boots off to clunk onto the floor. Once both were naked Arthur clumsily reached above Merlin's head, the brunet confused. “Fuck,” Arthur murmured, hand slapping the top of the table. Merlin heard an almost silent creaking noise, Arthur's expression brightening. “Here we are.”

He pulled a small phial into Merlin's line of vision, the wizard laughing.

“You had an oil drawer installed into your Merlin table?”

“Of course,” Arthur scoffed, fingers already slick between Merlin's cheeks. “Would you prefer my fingers or my mouth today? I believe you have earned your decision.”

Merlin gasped and pressed down, eyes locked with Arthur, the tendons in his neck straining.

“Your fingers, sire.”

He pulled Arthur's hair to bring their lips together, their lips hissing and sucking. Merlin's body opened like a lily beneath him, Arthur pressing himself inside until both could take no more, their screams of pleasure contained to their dungeon love nest.

“This is the most wonderful day of my life, sire.”

Arthur chuckled against Merlin's neck, where he had face planted immediately after his orgasm. His toes and fingers still trembled with aftershock, goosebumps remaining along the skin of his spine.

“Even better than the day the cooks gave you an entire chocolate cake just for yourself?”

Merlin thought a moment, Arthur smiling at his deep hum.

“Yes. Though that is the second best day. Well,” Merlin hummed again, face pursed in thought. “Cake day is third best. First is today, second is the day we admitted our love--Well, those two may be tied. But third is cake day.”

Arthur smiled at the list Merlin rambled off. He shut his eyes, nuzzling against Merlin's skin. He eventually picked his boneless body up off of his lover, legs shaking when he touched the floor.

“Come with me, Merlin.”

Merlin stood from the table, which somehow felt like home to him now. He gave it a longing glance before taking Arthur's hand and following him towards the rack.

“Are you seriously ready to go again? And on that thing?”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head.

“No, I need a moment.”

He watched Arthur grip the top of the rack and pull. After a moment the rack creaked, the entire thing swinging towards them like a revolving door. Merlin watched with wide eyes as Arthur flipped the supposed rack to reveal a bed attached on the opposite side. The only thing missing was pillows and blankets.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, giggling. He pressed his hand into the mattress, Arthur fastening something on the side that creaked quietly. Whatever he fastened held the bed horizontal, ensuring it would not flip them over. “You've though of nearly everything!”

“Nearly everything?”

Arthur walked to the chest of drawers, bare ass swinging with princely pride, and opened the bottom one, pulling out two fluffy pillows. He turned to a shocked Merlin and tossed them at him, one bouncing off his head.

“I can't believe you,” Merlin said, grinning as wide as his face would allow.

Arthur pulled a lush red velvet blanket from the top drawer, looping it over his shoulder. It dragged behind him as he walked, the front flowing down the middle of his body.

“I like to be prepared.”

Merlin sat down on the bed, holding a pillow to his chest. He smiled softly at Arthur as the prince fluffed their blanket. Their eyes met, Merlin's heart nearly melting at the crooked smile Arthur shot his way.

“You are amazing,” Merlin said.

“Yes, well, I figured you might not react well to my...” Arthur lowered his voice. “Little kink. And I should brace for the worst.”

Merlin laughed, spreading out on his back with his arms propped behind his head. It was true that he was much more comfortable with his body and all the sensations it could bring. Despite Arthur being physically perfect, he had not yet come to terms with admitting all of his desires aloud. That was something Merlin had never truly explored in the past, but learned he had no trouble with when in the presence of the prince.

“Come here,” Merlin whispered, holding his arms out.

Arthur crawled on the bed, Merlin wrapping the blanket around his broad shoulders. The minute they were within kissing distance their lips were joined, Arthur's body enveloping Merlin's slimmer form. Eventually, Merlin tilted Arthur's face from his chin, eyes studying his fine features.

“You are the most beautiful person,” the brunet said just as quietly. He tenderly kissed Arthur's lips, the prince melting into him with a full body sigh. He rested his forehead against Merlin's. “The most wonderful.”

Arthur's voice barely breathed, “I do not know what I would do without you and your words.”

Merlin smiled into a kiss, arms snug around Arthur's back. The prince was vulnerable with him. He was not always in control, no matter what the blond tried to tell himself. And Merlin loved that; he loved that Arthur trusted himself to be simply a man in love, not the Prince of Camelot with a world of responsibility on his shoulders.

“So, sire,” he said, cheeky quip to his tone. “When do I get to strap you to that table and have my way with you?”

Arthur smiled, his cheeks flushing.

“Never, Merlin.”

“Oh really?” Merlin sang, giggling. He looked at Arthur's body, eyes landing on his shoulders. Arthur's arms raised, the prince gasping. “I believe I have ways to change your mind.”

“You little shite,” Arthur laughed. He was slowly placed on his back on the bed, his arms pinned above his head by phantom hands. He looked at Merlin in disbelief. “I thought you said you could not move my limbs if I did not want you to?”

“Hmm, yes, that is true.” Merlin tapped his chin, straddling Arthur. “So...I suppose that means you want me to?”

Arthur's face flushed even rosier, his throat bobbing to gulp. His mouth said, “Be gentle on me, Merlin,” though Merlin could tell from his fire laced eyes that he meant none of that request. Arthur Pendragon would never ask someone to be gentle on him.

“No,” Merlin laughed, Arthur smiling proudly up at him. “Now, sire. What part would you choose me to start with? Belly? Navel? Ribs? The undersides of your arms?”

He looked over his shoulder at Arthur's unrestrained feet, the prince immediately pressing the bottom's of his feet to the mattress. In the real world, Arthur would never, ever show a weakness. Never. But this was not the real world, and Arthur was free to hint and tease and pretend with Merlin.

“Oh, Arthur,” he tutted, shaking his head. He could not stop smiling at Arthur's stern poker face. “You have made my choice all too easy.”

“Belly,” Arthur said quickly, feet skittering under the red velvet blanket. The red blanket was magically thrown off his feet and folded midair, neatly placed on top of the chest of drawers. His ankles became stuck together and to the bed. “My belly, servant!”

“Did you say feet, my prince?”

“I said belly, you—“

“Feet?”

“Idiot! You absolute—“

“Toes?”

“Idi--”

Arthur burst out with bellowed laughter suddenly, Merlin already stroking the soles of his feet.

“Merlin!!”

. . .

Some time later they laid breathless and cuddled together in their rack bed, Merlin's face snuggled into Arthur's neck with his fingers sprawled on the prince's strong chest. Arthur still was a bit out of breath from his turn under Merlin's fingers, an experience Merlin could not stop talking about.

“Who knew your knees were so sensitive? And your underarms! Just touching the hair made you crazy. Oh, and your feet! They are as soft as baby skin and smell of roses.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur said, though their was no venom in his voice. Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's messy hair, hugging him closer. "Those spots are for and you alone." Merlin sighed happily against Arthur's chest. The prince laced his fingers in Merlin's hair, stroking along his scalp. “You have a birthmark on your toe, you know?”

Merlin smiled, half asleep.

“Huh?”

Arthur's fingers skittered between his shoulder blades.

“A tiny brown birth mark on your right foot. The toe next to your big toe. Your second toe. Just under the fleshy part.”

Merlin lifted his head, blinking down at his body.

“I do,” he said, nodding. “I forgot about that one.”

Merlin grinned at the prince's sleepy smile. He brushed his damp blond hair off his forehead, staring into his eyes.

“I suppose we must return upstairs,” Arthur said, pouting. Merlin kissed his pout, which caused Arthur to giggle. The sound of Arthur's free laughter always made Merlin smile, both nudging their noses together. “Though I have a feeling there shall be more of a need for me to punish you in our private dungeon.” Arthur narrowed his eyes playfully. “Seeing as you are such a cheeky, disobedient servant.”

“I will be sure to keep your bath water cold and your breakfast food spoiled.”

Arthur kissed him firmly, rolling on top of him, both inhaling slowly through their kiss.

“God, you're perfect,” he said into another long kiss, Merlin groaning beneath him. Their lips pressed and opened, breath wet between their swollen lips. The wizard's strong hands flattened on the muscles of Arthur's lower back, digging his fingers in and sliding them to his arse. “Perhaps we can linger down here longer.”

He wrapped Merlin in his arms, holding him tight. Merlin loved when he felt like Arthur's body was swallowing him whole. The boy could tackle him like a bear when he wanted to. Arthur's teeth closed around the curve of his neck, Merlin mentally editing his description to ravenous bear. The thick velvet blanket surrounded them, heat blooming yet again between their bodies.

. . .

 

The days leading up to a tournament always felt endless. Work and more work and even more work. Having to deal with visiting guests. Constant smiles and pleasantries, even when all one wanted was a bed to pass out in.

In reality, it actually passed quickly. There was excitement, new faces, events, large meals with jug after jug of wine. It had its charms.

After the most recent tournament had ended, and all had been cleaned and reset to the normal, spotless Camelot standard, Merlin felt like the dead. He ached all over, most likely stank all over, and was in desperate need of sleep.

When he bid Arthur farewell for the night the prince had already passed out in his bed. He had sustained a slight sprain to his right shoulder, only relaxing when Merlin had massaged the twinge into submission. He was magnificent in the tournament, as usual, and likely would sleep through until late morning.

The wizard shuffled lifelessly back to the rooms he and Gaius shared. He drew himself a bath and plopped in the tub. He was unable to move for nearly five minutes, the chill of the water motivating him to scrub every inch of his skin.

He had just finished drying himself when Gaius knocked gently on his door.

“Merlin? You are needed. Arthur's chambers.”

Merlin groaned as quietly as he could, shrugging his sleep shirt on. He jumped into his soft sleep leggings as he walked to the door. He pulled it open, Gaius just as bleary eyed as he was.

“Yes? What?” he rasped, rubbing his right eye with his fist. “I just left him and he was asleep. What could he possibly need at this hour?”

Gaius shrugged and yawned, handing Merlin a cloth sack.

“I know not, but I do know the messenger said it was most urgent.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled, shaking his head. He hurried as much as his body would allow to pull clean socks and his boots on. He walked back to Arthur's chambers, the bag hanging at his side.

He stood outside the door, knocking on the thick wood. He opened the door when he heard no answer.

“Arthur?” he whispered, peering around the dark room. Moonlight was all that remained, humid summer air pouring through the window. He stepped inside and secured the door behind him. “Are you alright?”

“Come to my bed, Merlin.”

Merlin followed the order and moved to Arthur's bed, the cloth sack clasped between his hands.

“Are you ill?”

“Of course not,” Arthur said, still sprawled on his back. He had removed his shirt since Merlin last saw him passed out in bed. Merlin wondered for a quick second what else he prince had removed. He jutted his chin towards the package. “You have my delivery?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, tossing it on the bed between them. He stifled a yawn, Arthur's amused eyes glued to his face while he untied the laces atop the bag. “I apologize. I feel delirious right now.”

“Yes, I figured you would.”

Arthur sat up, showing none of the tiredness his body likely felt. He got to his knees. The blanket fell to reveal his black sleep leggings with his bare feet sticking out the legs. He crawled on his knees to Merlin.

“Lay down,” he said, nudging his nose against Merlin's cheek. “On the bed. Relax.”

Merlin's face froze in confusion.

“What?”

Arthur chuckled warmly.

“Have you gone deaf?” Arthur sniffed the curve of his neck. “Mmm, you have just bathed.”

Merlin obeyed the strange command. He laid on the left side of the bed, his normal side when they shared Arthur's chambers. Arthur sat at the end of the bed. Merlin's mouth popped open.

“Sire?”

Arthur simply smiled, cradling Merlin's calf to gently tug his boot off. Merlin watched in disbelief as Arthur removed his boots and socks with careful hands. His boots were placed on the floor, his bare feet placed on Arthur's lap.

“Arthur?” Merlin tried again.

“I figured,” Arthur turned the delivery upside down, a small bottle falling into his palm, “that you might be tired.”

Merlin could not see what was in his hand in the dark bedroom. Suddenly the smell of sweet mint and rosemary tingled inside his nostrils. He could see Arthur rubbing his hands together with some sort of salve between his palms.

“You worked incredibly hard this entire tournament,” Arthur continued softly. “I felt you deserved this.”

He pressed his thumbs up Merlin's right arch. The servant could not hold back his loud moan of relief, his eyes falling shut. He could hear Arthur chuckle while the massage continued.

The prince expertly rubbed all of his sore spots, even going so far as to massage his ankles and tight calf muscles.

“Arthur,” Merlin murmured.

“Yes?”

“I'm going to fall asleep.”

Arthur lifted his foot. He kissed underneath his right second toe. Merlin's body tingled and he sighed, Arthur kissing his birth mark again.

“So sleep.”

“Here?”

“You will be staying here with me tonight and for all of tomorrow. We have the day off to recover from the tournament.”

Merlin moaned breathily in pleasure. His eyes fell shut. Arthur's plans for them, and the surprise foot massage, knocked his brain into orbit. The bed dipped when Arthur returned to him. Warm hands slid under his tunic to rest on his back and belly, Merlin moving to lay on his right side. An even warmer body pressed to his back, Arthur breathing softly against his neck, their feet tangled together under the covers.

He sighed, “I love you, Arthur,” and seemed to fall asleep.

Arthur smiled, nuzzling his nose against Merlin's freshly washed hair. He simply hummed, dozing off.

“Ah!”

He gasped suddenly, a quick prod wiggling under his arm. He settled down again with Merlin unmoving in his arms, until something squeezed both of his kneecaps. The prince blurted out, “I love you, too!”

Merlin giggled softly, squeezing Arthur's forearm.

“That's better, sire.”


End file.
